Black Moonlight
by Psycho-Silversong13
Summary: "Try not to hide in the shadows for too long, for the shadows may become you." When Elysia "Black Moonlight" Blackwood goes out for her normal run in the Preserve, it turns out to be not-so-normal. It reveals she is one of the Supernatural, unlocks the abilities she inherited from her mother, and forces her into the life of four guys who don't know what to think of her. *ON HIATUS*
1. Introduction

"Try not to hide in the shadows for too long, for the shadows may become you."

* * *

Elysia Blackwood is a little strange. She avoids people of school, choosing to remain in the background, practically invisible to the rest of the student body. But it's her cousin, who lives with her, who sees the real her. The one who loves running through the Beacon Hills Preserve at midnight. The girl who stands in the pouring rain or out under the moonlight because she says it "rejuvenates" her. Because of this, along with her last name, black hair and pale skin, her cousin calls her "Black Moonlight" as a nickname and a joke. But she doesn't care. Actually, she loves it.

* * *

Elysia isn't looking for trouble. Trouble finds her. It may be because she's good under pressure, but with this kind, it might be because she's the daughter of a god. You heard me right. Invisible little Elysia Blackwood is the daughter of a god. "Which god?" you might ask. Well, the answer is quite simple. The one you never want to mess with. Hecate, the goddess of magic and the dark moon.

* * *

When Elysia goes out for her normal run, it turns out to be not-so-normal. It throws her into the world of the Supernatural, unlocking the abilities she inherited from her mother, and forces her into the life of four guys who don't know what to think of her. She doesn't know what to make of them, either. They all know what to think of the other guys, though. One of them thinks two are losers, and that the fourth is intimidating. Two more are best friends, and think the first is a jackass and the fourth is downright scary. The last thinks that one is self-absorbed, another is annoying and hyperactive, and that the third is just a little idiotic.

* * *

The thing is, some of these guys have fallen for this mortal goddess. But she has to choose. Will she make the right choice?


	2. Night Run Gone Wrong

My name is Elysia Blackwood, and I am running. No, not for my life. I'm running for the pure thrill of it. It's also for a program I participate in, called TG2 , but that's my daylight running. Right now, it's dark. I technically shouldn't be here, in the Preserve. there's a sign that clearly states "NO ENTRY AFTER DARK" but I got here before dark... So does that really count? And anyway, I'd still be here, even if I hadn't gotten here before dark.

Night runs are much more of a thrill than daylight runs, because in the day, you can see the rocks and sticks that reach out to trip you, the ditches that seem to swallow your foot if you accidentally step into them. With night runs, you have to become attuned to your surroundings, feel where everything is, because your sight is dulled. Everything becomes reliant on scent, sound, touch. This is part of what TG2 is about.

* * *

TG2, (aka "Teen Goddesses of This Generation") is about inspiring young women to be their best, to unlock their true potential. And it's not easy, with all the training and the snotty teenage girls. Not that I'm snotty. I'm really not. Most of the girls take that "Goddess" thing too seriously, and it goes to their heads. I'm quiet, and stick to my tasks, treating everyone at camp with due respect. It's probably why they put me with my group leader, Laura. Luckily, since tomorrow's the first day of school, TG2 is done until next summer. I still have to track all my hours of running and my research, and check in with Laura, who lives on the other side of the country. _Thank the gods for cellphones._

* * *

I hear a cut-off scream somewhere off to my left, and turn towards it, pausing in my run, but jogging in place. _"Ne__ver go off your trail,"_ my father's words echo in my head, but I shake them away. Someone is in trouble, and I'm pretty damn sure that nobody else is in the Preserve to help them. Hesitantly, I step off the trail, then start sprinting. I push myself to run faster, faster, until I feel like I'm practically flying.

I dodge bushes and jump over tree roots, even having to leap over a creek once, having to sense my path, barely able to see in the dim light. Sensing a downward slope in front of me, I jog in place, and then halt. Making my way over to the edge of the slope, I move along the edge until I reach a tree. I then use the trees to guide myself down the hill without falling, and pull my small flashlight, one of the only five things (water bottle, flashlight, pocket knife, cellphone, keys) I carry with me on these night runs, from my pocket. The scream came from around here, and this isn't something I can use my TG2 stuff for. My training and classes at TG2 were based on old magic rituals, nature runs, and using your environment to your advantage.

I click on the flashlight, shining it around, and when it glances off of a pool of red liquid, I walk over. About thirty feet away from the pool of blood is a dark-red-haired, green-eyed young woman. And it's not just any young woman. It's my group leader from TG2, Laura Hale. I knew she was coming. I just wasn't expecting her for another week or two.

"Laura," I say, running over, "Laura, what happened? What are you doing here already? Never mind. We need to get you to the hospital."

"Too late, Elysia," Laura says, pulling her hand away from the wound in her stomach, "If I'm not healing, then there's nothing a hospital can do for me."

"Laura, please," I say, "We need you. Everyone at TG2, your brother..."

"Derek will be fine," she says, gasping as she presses her hand back to her stomach.

She reaches into her pocket with her clean hand, pulling out her cellphone. "Take it," she says, "Get out of here, wait a few days, then call Derek. He'll teach you what I couldn't."

"He doesn't know what I am," I say, "Hell, _I _don't even know what I am. You were going to tell me when you got here next week. How is he going to know what to teach me?"

"You're the daughter of a goddess, Elysia," Laura cuts me off, "Which goddess? That's for you to discover. You are a Mortal Goddess, a true one, at that. Nothing like those girls who made fun of you over the summer."

"What do I do, Laura?" I ask.

"Wait a few days," she repeats, "Then call Derek. He'll be in town by then. He'll pick up where I'm being forced to leave off, as one last favor to me."

"I'm guessing this means you won't be coming back to TG2 next year?" I laugh, but we can both tell it was forced. She smiles anyway, and then her gaze locks onto something behind me.

"Elysia," she says, "Don't turn around. Just stand up, turn off your flashlight, and run. Like the Night Games at camp. Except this time, don't look back. Whatever you do, don't turn around. Keep running. Never look back."

"I'm not leaving you like this, Laura," I say.

"You don't have a choice," she orders, her eyes starting to glow red, "Go!"

* * *

"Brave little human," comes a growling voice, the words almost indeterminable from the sound of the growl itself, "Protecting the little wolf. Willing to _die_ for her?"

I turn around, meeting a pair of blue eyes shockingly similar to Laura's red ones, and respond by saying, "Willing to _kill_ for her."

The fully-shifted werewolf lunges towards me, and I pull out my knife, the blade already snapped open. I throw my arm up, blocking the claws from hitting my throat and chest, and plunge the knife into the person's side. I pull it back out, the blade coated in blood, and the creature, deformed, unlike any werewolf I've ever seen, pulls back and lunges for me again, this time hitting me in the head.

I fall to the ground, still gripping my knife tightly, and back up to sit next to Laura. "I'm sorry," I say, as the other werewolf drags her to where I was just fighting.

"You'll do amazing things, Elysia," she responds, and then turns to look at the face of the person killing her. I'm guessing they shift back for a couple seconds, because I can hear her gasp, and then I see her shift, her clothes tearing to pieces as she transforms into a beautiful wolf and tries to escape. _And it goes too fast._ The other werewolf reaches over, pinning her in place, and slashes her throat, killing her, and causing her to change back into her human shape. It then turns to me, its eyes glowing the same red Laura's had been moments before.

"You may be useful in the future," it says, then lunges for me. Thinking it's going to claw me again, I raise my arm, but instead, it clamps its teeth into my upper arm, breaking through every layer of skin, and drawing blood.

"Perfect," it growls, then turns back to Laura's body, picking it up. It then disappears into the trees, and everything goes black.

* * *

I start to walk back to the trail, so I can make it back to my car, pulling my flashlight out to help me make my way. _I can't believe Laura's dead. Awesome, friendly Laura Hale, who gave up her summer to be a leader at a camp for teenage goddesses, even though she wasn't a goddess. _

"Well, Laura," I say out loud, "You may not have been born a goddess, but you sure as hell deserve to be called one." I look around, and realize that... _Fuck... I'm lost. I really should have paid attention to where I was going._

I pull out my phone and open one of my maps. Using the compass on the app, I turn south, and start walking in that direction. All of a sudden, I hear someone running off to my left.

A second set of footsteps join the first, this person yelling, "Stiles! Wait up! Stiles!" That sounds kinda like my classmate, Scott McCall. _Isn't his best friend's name Stiles? _I turn towards the yelling. No way in hell they're getting killed, if I can do anything about it.

"Stiles!" Scott calls again, then I hear all running stop and a sudden bark. Instinctively, I jump up, kicking off a tree trunk, and grab hold of a branch, swinging myself up. I click off my flashlight and lock my phone, absent-mindedly glancing at the time, only to drop my jaw in shock. I should have been home three hours ago!

I'm about to drop out of the tree when two people walk under my legs: the Sheriff and his son, Stiles Stilinski. Sheriff Stilinski is scolding his son about something to do with Invasion of Privacy, so as soon as they're out of sight, I drop from the tree. Scott's still out here, and so is the werewolf that killed Laura.

"Scott?" I call, walking in the direction that Stiles and the Sheriff had come from.

I'm rewarded with a collision, a lean, athletic body slamming into my own.

"Painful much?" I ask.

"Sorry," he says, helping me to my feet, "How did you know I was out here? Better yet, what are you doing out here?"

"I was going for a run earlier and passed out," I respond, "Just woke up. To answer your other question, I heard you yelling for Stiles to wait. Let's get out of here before we're caught. Either by the cops or a wild animal."

* * *

We start running again, and after a few minutes, we pause, so he can use his inhaler. Weird. I've gone to school with him for ten years, and never knew he was asthmatic.

"Sorry," he says, "I never got your name."

"Elysia Blackwood," I say, taking a sip of my water, "I was in your English and History classes last year. Not to mention, we've had at least one class together since seventh grade, and have gone to school together for ten years."

"Right," he says, his face flushing with embarrassment, "Sorry. Never noticed you."

"Oh, that's rich," I say, "The guy nobody notices never noticed the girl who purposely avoided attention, pining after him for years."

"Pining after me?" he asks, "Really?"

"No," I say, laughing, "I'm no cliché. Never had a crush on you. Stiles? Maybe once, in like, fifth grade, but that is definitely a lost cause."

"Why do you avoid attention?" he questions.

"Lydia and I used to be best friends," I say, "Until she discovered the perks of popularity. If I started getting attention, that would pull attention from her, and no one likes seeing Lydia angry."

Seeming to understand, or at least pretending to, he nods, and we start to walk again. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking, and everything my senses tell me says this isn't an earthquake.

"Get down," I say, and the first deer appears, jumping over us as we drop to the ground.

* * *

The herd of deer continues to stampede, jumping over and around us, until the last one bounds off into the shadows.

"Something isn't right," I say, as Scott clicks his phone on and frantically shines it around.

"What are you looking for?" I ask.

"My inhaler," he replies, "I dropped it when we fell." He shines the light onto something, and I cover my mouth to muffle my scream. It's Laura's body. Correction: HALF of Laura's body. Scott backs up, bumping into me, and we both roll down a hill I didn't know was there.

"No," I say, shaking my head and sitting up, "No, no, no, no, no."

"Elysia?" Scott calls over to me, as he picks up his phone, the light casting an eerie glow around the small clearing, "Elysia, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I assure him, "No injuries in the fall." It did open the bite wound, though, so that is now bleeding quite a bit. A growl fills the clearing, and I see the red eyes of the murderous werewolf. The eyes that once belonged to someone I called "friend" who this monster killed.

"Scott," I say, "Walk towards me. Don't ask questions, don't turn around, just do it."

Of course, he turns around, and that's when it attacks, clamping its teeth into his side.

"Not this time," I growl, my voice full of authority, but before I've even finished the sentence, the werewolf has released Scott, who is now clutching his side, and run off.

"Come on, Scott," I say, groaning as I help him up, "Let's get to the road. I'm pretty sure I know where we are."

* * *

I grab my water bottle from the ground, and turn to Scott. "That thing could come back," I say, "So we'd better hurry. You good to run?" He nods, and we take off running, Scott a few paces behind me. We reach the road, and I stop, but he keeps running, straight into the middle of it, and almost gets hit by a car. Realizing what had happened, he runs back over to me, and we run through the edge of the trees, over to where I had parked.

"I'm not getting blood all over my car," I say, pulling my keys from my pocket. I unlock the trunk and pull out a first-aid kit. I grab one of the disinfectant wipes, and say, "Lift up your shirt."

"You should take care of your shoulder, first," he replies, looking at the blood pouring down my arm.

"I can drive with a bloody arm," I snap, "But with your side bleeding like that, your blood will get all over the seat, and my dad and cousin will be asking me who I killed. Now lift up your shirt."

He finally does what I've asked, and I quickly swipe the disinfectant over the bite mark, clearing up the blood that's started to dry to his skin. He hisses in pain, and I roll my eyes, getting out some gauze and medical tape. Once I've secured the gauze to his side, I focus on my own wound, which, since it wasn't covered, has gotten dirt, tree bark, and pieces of leaves stuck in and around it. Bracing myself for the sting, I rub the disinfectant onto it, using more than I did for Scott's wound, because mine is older and has debris in it.

Once I'm sure the bite is clean, I pull out some more gauze, along with a long strip of bandage. "Can you hold this in place?" I ask Scott, pressing the gauze and the edge of the bandage to the wound. He nods, silently following the request, and I start wrapping the bandage around my arm. When I've wrapped it around a couple times, he moves his hand, waiting for me to finish.

Once I've completed wrapping my arm, he places his hand on the edge of the bandage, holding it in place while I grab a couple butterfly pins that will hold it. "Thank you," I say, as I finish pinning the end of the bandage in place.

"You're welcome," he responds, as I close up the first-aid kit and putting it back. I grab my sweater and lock the trunk, then look at him expectantly.

"Well?" I ask, "Get in!"

* * *

Scott gives me directions to his house, and after I drop him off, I head straight home, only to be greeted by the sight of a pissed-off dad, a cousin on the verge of a psychotic break, one person I don't have the slightest inclination of who they are, and three people I would have preferred to never, ever see again.

* * *

**Sorry if you don't like the whole thing with Laura, but I felt that this character needed some pre-established connection with the supernatural community, even if she didn't know she was actually part of it. Plus, I kinda wanted to make Laura an important character in this, even though she, well, dies. But yeah, got to see a bit of bonding between Elysia and Scott. And I know I left you with a bit of a cliffhanger there, but it's gonna be a bumpy ride for Elysia. Nothing about this is smooth sailing.**


End file.
